Super Freak!
by hannahfloss
Summary: When Bridget reads aloud a note that she has picked up off the floor the entire class is sucked into a world of magic and mayhem. The world from their favorite fiction book harry potter. Follow them through their journey throughout Hogwarts


**Chapter One **_Math's class_

Heyy jasss I am so pissed off at Stacey right now she was like " Omg I'm sorry but that outfit makes you look like 20 kilo fatter than you actually are maybe you should wear clothes less tights and I was like Omg wat a bitch don't you reckon.

I tore the piece of paper out of my book and passed it to Jassmine. After a few moments of reading it, she handed me another piece of paper it read

"Omg she is such a little meanie. Do you want me?

Before I finished reading the note, I was stopped by something happening over the other side of the room the guys were playing blood knuckles owww. They were all laughing because Mr. Murphy was actually playing blood knuckles too so our class was wild but that's what we all loved about Mr. Murphy he was so down to earth.

"Who you going to the social with indi." Jassmine asked

"No one yet but I will go with someone." I replied

Brrrrrrrrng the bell went for lunch

"Ok guys when we come back read pg 56 and copy the answer from the board then get back to whatever you were doing.

"Heyyy Stacey" I spoke with an angry smile

"Heyy Nicola" I said sweetly

"How was your last class?"

I asked both of the girls. Before Nicola could even get a word in Stacey blurted out "Omg it was so bad Nicola ditched me so I had to sit next to Emma Moore seriously kill me now. However, guess wat josh asked me to the social yay I do not like him but still"

"Yep sure Stacey" Jassmine replied

"Omg Jassmine shut up I don't like him you always do this that's it I'm going to tell Zachary that you like him and you can't stop me" Stacey said in mean voice

"WTF Stacey cant you take a joke or are you that mean .plus you probably wouldn't even go up to him your too scared" Jassmine said rebelliously

"Oh yeah just watch me." We all watched Stacey as she went up to Zachary and told him she wait a few moments and came back with a note from Zachary saying

"Dear Jassmine,

Thank god, you had the confidence to tell mei would never of been able to do the same but I do not feel the same way towards you but let us be friends Kay

Zachary"

Brrrrrrrrnnnnnnngggggg

"Save by the bell Stacey I better not see you before the end of school or you head will be smacked in" I yelled from across the courtyard

Omg I cannot believe that Stacey would do that to you I thought she was your best friend

I ripped again the letter from my notebook and passed it to Jassmine

"miss taylor Please read out the note that you just received from miss Williams"

"Yes miss "

Jassmine grabbing a random piece of paper from her pencil case started to read it

"Accio fervidly Hogwarts transport the 9 of us to there in the near future"

Just as she had finished reading that, we all were sucked up into what seemed to be a time warp

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" we all screamed

"We're still falling ahhhhh," Jassmine screamed. We finally came to a halt. But not before we had all hit our funny bones on a wall we all rose at the same time straighten our uniforms and stared at the very old looking man staring at us, who had a beard that he could probally tuck into his belt.

"welcome to Hogwarts I am professor Dumbledore . what I would like to know is who you are where you come from and how you got here" mr Dumbledore asked

" I can answer that we are 4 students from a school called john paul college . you see sir when jass read out this note we got sucked up into this time warp our names are Indiana wombrax peyton clift Declan bayswater and jasmine taylor" Daniel answered

" okay well I believe you are in need of an education. Okay so first do you know anything about magic"

"well I know that you get a wand and you can transform stuff also that you can have animagus" I replied

" Hogwarts has four house Gryffindor hufflepuff raven claw and slytherin and you use a sorting hat to decide which house you are in" Peyton answered

"Well you know a bit" Mr. Dumbledore replied

"Excuse Mr. when are we going to diagon alley to get our school stuff

"We will go to tomorrow now off to bed " mr dumbledore muttered

As we walked toward our rooms a chat started

" hey does anyone know why only ther four of us got sucked into the wormhole


End file.
